


Here We Are Now, Entertain Us

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Leap For Prompts Challenge, Multi, OT4, Stargate Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Vala come to visit Atlantis and the city's commanding officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are Now, Entertain Us

"I love your hair this way, Samantha," Vala enthused, going at Sam gently with a comb. "You should've done this years ago." Sam, for her part, closed her eyes and tipped her head forward with a slight sigh.

Cameron nudged John. "You ever have fantasies like this?"

"Sort of. Well, not exactly. Playboy bunnies, more than two, and no BDUs. Not much of anything, really."

Cameron whistled, "I hear that."

Sam glanced at them with raised eyebrows. "And we can hear you, you know."

"So what's it like sleeping with the boss?" asked Cameron jovially, switching gears.

"Thank you for putting it in terms I can't possibly justify to myself," said John.

"Yeah, thanks," groaned Sam.

"I think it's sort of sexy," said Vala.

"You would," the other three chorused.

"It's not too bad," said John. "I feel less dirty when I remember she's my wife on a planet or two."

"Been there, done that, drank the wine, smelled the flowers, wore the weird ceremonial tunic."

"The tunics are itchy," said Vala, unconsciously scratching at her rib. She poked Sam in the side. "Do you still have to do that?"

"Lot more leather these days," said Sam.

"Ah, the benefits of a leadership position," said Cameron.

"Hey, it was the IOA's idea to change expedition uniforms, not mine."

"Yeah, I'm sure the IOA really wanted us to be prancing around in tight leather outfits all the time."

"I bet they did," said Vala. "Look how pretty you all are." She smoothed a lock of Sam's hair over her palm. "Besides, that Woolsey man is a closet pervert."

John groaned. "I don't want to know how she knows that, do I?"

Cameron shook his head. "I never ask."

"Boys think they want to know these things, but it turns out they never do," said Vala authoritatively. "Besides, I think we'd all be a lot better off if there were some things we found out the old-fashioned way." She grinned. "Don't you agree?"

Cameron glanced sideways at John. "I think she means we talk too much."

John nodded. "She has a point."

Loathe as Cameron was to admit Vala was right... ever... they were visiting the city for only a few days. And talking was something that could be done over a video feed. And there were far better things to do with his mouth. "Well, we're here now," he said. "Guess you guys have to entertain us."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever shall we do."


End file.
